


Ficvember Prompt 12 - Spin the Bottle

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, where Ladies Night takes a rather high school-esque romantic turn as they play a cheeky game of spin the bottle.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 12 - Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes and if I messed up character-wise in any way I tried my best.

Ficvember Prompt 12 - spin the bottle 

Linda, Maze, Ella and Chloe gathered at the detective's place for a nice “Girl's night in”. Some time had past since the group of them got together, so to take Chloe out of her usual workaholic attitude to finally kick back and relax with her gals.

The four of them sat by the couches drinking rather wildly, jamming along to a karoke machine that Ella kept (in case of party emergencies) as they drunkingly sang Cyndi Lauper's “Girls just wanna have fun”. 

Maze knocked back a beer, she held onto the empty bottle as a though occured to her.

“Hey ladies, why don't we play a game of 'spin the bottle'” Maze said, with a hungry look in her eyes as she licked her lips a little in anticipation. 

“Oh yea that sounds awesome let's do it,” Ella said, she grabbed Linda's and Chloe's arm dragging the group together onto the floor as Maze placed the bottle in the center. She gave it a strong spin, as the group of them watched the bottle spin and spin. 

The bottle came to a swift stop, pointing directly at Ella. Maze smiled, as she leaned over to Ella who sat across from her. Ella was still a bit tipsy, but she too leaned in as the two shared a light kiss on the lips. 

“Not bad Ellen,” Maze commented, Ella smiled.

“It's Ella, but thank you. Okay, um, it's your turn Chloe” Ella said pointing the bottle at Chloe. 

“I-wh-no come on what are we doing?” Chloe said, she rusted her hair a bit and seemed a bit groggy.

“Come on Chloe, just give it a spin. We're not gonna kiss and tell now are we ladies?” Maze said, she turned to Ella and Linda who nodded in agreement.

“I-uh alright, alright. I'll spin it” Chloe took the bottle and gave it a strong spin. It went round, and round, and round. Until it finally slowed down right at Linda. 

“Let's just-okay” Chloe said, she turned to Linda, the two shared a very brief light kiss on the lips.

“If you're not comfortable Chloe just let us know okay, we can stop” Linda reassured her, she could definitely pick up on how Chloe was feeling. 

Not a lot of women are really comfortable with kissing another woman, so its within reason to notice a displeased or disgusted look after that. 

“No-no it's okay we're having fun! What happens on tribe night stays in tribe night, right ladies?” Chloe said, raising her glass to her proposed toast. 

Maze, Ella and Linda joined in her toast and raised their drinks to Chloe, taking a rather quick swig of alcohol and continuing their game.

“It's your turn Linda, go for a spin!” Maze said, turning the bottle to Linda. Linda took the bottle and gave it a spin like she would on Wheel Of Fortune. It spun, and spun, like the little top from Inception, until finally it landed on Maze.

“Oh, well this is going to be, interesting” Linda said, she laughed with a bit of nerves kicking in. I mean, she got Maze afterall, it was like landing on the wild card. She had no idea what she was in for, and for one she was not ready if it at all involved knives. 

Maze leaned in, cupping Linda's face in her hands as she pulled her in for a passionate French kiss. The two pulled apart, Linda remained stunned at how incredible that kiss was. It was like poprocks mixed with fireworks just exploded in her mouth. 

“Woah” was all Linda could say for a few miuntes, she still reeled over what had happened.   
“Right then my turn” Maze said excitedly, she spun the bottle this time she went counter clockwise. It spun, to finally slow down to a halt right at Chloe.   
“I-okay no. No, no, no that's enough for tonight” Chloe said as she struggled to get up from her spot, as she tried to make her escape.

“Oh come on Decker! Don't chicken out now the fun's just starting” Maze said, Chloe used the couch to regain her balance. 

“No, Maze. That's enough seriously. I-I'm good” Chloe said, she wobbled over to the kitchen, to clean up some of the clutter the party made from her nice countertop.

Maze seemed annoyed by the missed turn, so she pulled herself onto the nearest seat on the couch and grabbed another beer from the table, taking a swig of it. Linda and Ella could read the room, so the two of them helped each other up as Linda was really starting to feel those drinks kick and she really need to go. 

“Oh, be right back ladies” Linda said, Ella followed closed behind her as the two headed off to the bathroom.   
Maze got up to go help Chloe. Although her version of helping was to just toss everything in the trash, so she wasn't that much help. 

“It's okay Maze I- I got this” Chloe said, as she took the leftover dishes and cleaned them off, dumping the leftovers in the garbage. 

Maze took this moment to gently take Chloe's chin in her hands as she planted a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe's eyes closed, as she experienced the kiss. A mix of shock and semi- enjoying it. Unbeknowst to Chloe, Maze took out her phone and took a selfie of that moment. She tucked her phone away before Chloe could notice. 

“Uh-Maze what was that?” Chloe said, she brushed off her lips with her shirt sleeve.   
“You owed me one Decker, and believe me someone else owes me one too” Maze said, with a cheeky smirk. Maze went over to the couch, taking out her phone. She started texting Lucifer, dropping the photo of her and Decker kissing.

Maze: Looks like I got to Decker first Lucifer, I guess hell isn't freezing over anytime soon.   
Lucifer relaxed at Lux, he reached in his pocket to take out his phone. Immediately he saw the text from Maze, and that's when he saw the photo.   
Lucifer: You may have won the battle Maze, but I will surely win the war. He joked, he made sure to save the image for later, dad knows what he would do with it.


End file.
